Question: Evaluate $3x^y + 4y^x$ when $x=2$ and $y=3$.
We have $3x^y + 4y^x = 3\cdot 2^3 + 4\cdot 3^2 = 3\cdot 8 + 4\cdot 9 = 24 + 36 = \boxed{60}$.